


Kiss It Better

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid gets hurt and Morgan decides to "kiss it better".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

Reid stood up, gaining the attention of the other agents gathered around the table. It'd been a long day and everyone was finally close to going home after solving a case concerning a psychotic killer.

He himself had already finished his paperwork and was just idly sticking around, enjoying the feeling of everyone together in a room - calm, silent, comfortable. It was a rare occurrence; one he cherished dearly.

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee," he started, glancing around the room, "does anyone else want some?"

Everyone shook their heads no, which wasn't surprising. Most of them were tired and wanted to stay that way so when they got home they'd fall asleep instantaneously. Reid might have felt the same if not for the nightmares he was still struggling to get control over.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second then," Reid mumbled with a quick nod before turning and exiting the room.

The building was quiet and dark, the only light pouring in through the glass of the room he'd just left, casting a gentle shadow on the counter where they kept the coffee machine. He smiled, his stomach rumbling at the potent smell of coffee.

It was strange being there with no need to rush and hurry.

Reid slowly approached the counter, completely oblivious to the large puddle of spilled coffee on the ground.

By the time he noticed it, his foot had already landed in the puddle and it was too late to do anything. He let out a surprised gasp as he slipped and his knee collided with the floor.

The pain immediately hit him and he groaned; a loud and lasting sound of pain.

Before he could even register it, Morgan was at his side followed by the others.

"Kid, are you okay?" he asked, peering at his injured knee. Reid had his hand cupping his knee like he was afraid it'd fall apart if he removed it. "You shouldn't walk on that, come on."

Reid furrowed his brows, confused, before he realized Morgan had his back facing him. "That's not - " he flushed, feeling embarrassed, "that's not necessary."

"You don't want to strain yourself," Hotch commented from the sidelines.

After an internal struggle, Reid finally reached out and grasped Morgan's shoulders. If not for the throbbing knee, he normally never would've accepted such an embarrassing offer but he had no choice. As much as he hated admitting it, Morgan was right - he couldn't walk on his knee right now.

He fingered Morgan's shirt, getting a good grip. Reid couldn't help noticing how strong Morgan's shoulders felt under his hands. It was oddly comforting.

"Okay, hold on," Morgan mumbled, standing up. He quickly positioned his hands under Reid's thighs. Reid blinked, feeling his face grow hot with the closeness of their bodies. But Morgan didn't seem fazed at all. He adjusted him on his back. "I'm going to get him home, okay guys?"

JJ nodded, patting Reid's back gently. "Make sure you get that checked out."

* * *

When they arrived at Reid's house, Reid quickly fished his keys out of his pocket. "Don’t worry," he started, expecting to be put down, "I can handle it from here."

Morgan didn't say a word and merely grabbed his keys from him, unlocking the door and pushing his way through. Once inside, he went straight for the couch and set Reid down.

"I'm okay, really," Reid said as he watched Morgan disappear down the hall. "You don't have to stay here and waste your weekend. I'm sure you have plans." Silence. "And don't worry, I'll call a doctor tomorrow."

He finally reappeared with a blanket slumped over his shoulder. "Actually I don't," Morgan shrugged, placing the blanket over Reid, “so I have no trouble staying here and helping." He paused. "If you want."

Reid couldn't help cracking a smile. He scooted over on the couch, giving Morgan some room if he wanted to sit. "I guess that's fine," he spoke as if he wasn't actually somewhat excited Morgan would be keeping him company.

Morgan sat down and as he did a small yelp escaped from Reid.

Immediately Morgan turned and looked at him. "Sorry, sorry. It really hurts, doesn't it?" Without giving any kind of warning, Morgan softly grasped Reid's leg and brought it up on the couch. Reid then watched as he rolled up his pants and examined his knee. Purple and black. "Shit, it’s gonna be bruised for a while but thankfully I don’t think it’s broken."

"Since when are you a doctor?" Reid asked with the slightest bit of playfulness.

Morgan glanced up at him and stifled a smile. "I'll have you know I've broken enough bones before to know what it looks like.”

"Oh, you've had lots of broken bones?" Reid genuinely sounded surprised at that. "Then do you have any tips for stopping the pain?"

There was a few seconds of silence where Morgan was seemingly thinking something over. Finally he let the smile he'd been stifling appear on his face, wide and toothy. "Actually I do," he said but Reid knew something was wrong just from the teasing tone of his voice. “It's something my mom always did for me whenever I got hurt."

Before he could even react, Reid felt Morgan's lips pressing against his knee. He lingered there for a moment before pulling away. He lifted his head and glanced at Reid with a smile now so large it almost looked painful.

_"Kiss it better."_

Reid knew it was illogical and not at all scientific but somehow his knee actually did feel a little better.


End file.
